This invention relates to the splicing art and, more particularly, to a splice for repairing rods and the like. More specifically, the present invention provides an improved rod splice wherein sloped camming surfaces are formed on the axial end portions of the splice to avoid shoulders which might cause hang-up upon axial movement of the repaired rods.
Actuating metallic pull rods, such as those utilized for connecting linkages or railroad car brake rigging systems, for example, are sometimes fractured, damaged or become worn or otherwise weakened somewhere along the lines thereof and must be either replaced or repaired. If repaired, the damaged or worn portion of the rod is removed and a splice is effected between the adjacent ends of the severed rod portions. Sometimes, the splice is effected by substituting a length of rod for the damaged portion and welding such separate piece at its ends. Often, the splice merely consists of a piece of tubing slip fitted over the adjacent ends of a severed rod and peripherally welding its opposite ends to the rod sections.
One of the critical problems encountered in repairing railroad car brake rigging systems is the potential for axial hang-up of a repaired rod by interference with shoulders created by a splice on a rod. Therefore, potential axial hang-up of a spliced rod constituting part of a railroad brake system is of paramount concern. However, the present invention is applicable to any rod splicing situation in which the repaired rod must be free to move in an axial direction.
The prior art has considered utilization of body members similar to those in the present invention which are diametrically disposed on adjacent rod sections to be spliced and are welded thereto. Such a prior art structure is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,751 issued to Robert E. Vey and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. However, the diametrically disposed body members disposed in the aforesaid Vey patent include axial end faces which are substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the rod portions to be spliced and thereby create axial shoulders adjacent to the outer surfaces of the rod sections. The existence of such shoulders creates the potential problem of the repaired rod becoming hung-up upon axial movement.